A Ceremony To Remember
by princessg101
Summary: James and Lily are getting married - TIME TO CELEBRATE! - or is it? The bride and groom are steps away from the alter but also nervous breakdowns. The solution - only something Sirius would think of...


A Ceremony To Remember

**A/N: Hey guys, one year ago today I uploaded my first fic Wedding Bells for Neville and Luna. In honour of that, I wrote another ceremony for another favourite couple – James and Lily. ENJOY R&R PLZ!**

James paced in front of the pews while his three best friends sat watching him like a tennis match in slow motion. All of them were dressed in their suits ready and waiting for the time when James Potter and Lily Evans would become man and wife. "I can't believe I'm doing this," James muttered.

"Mate you can do this," Sirius tried to comfort his friend. "All you have to do is stand there and recite a few words, that's it."

"It's not just reciting a few words Padfoot! I am going to have to stand up in front of everyone and declare that Lily is the only woman for me."

"You say that as if you haven't done that a thousand times already," Remus inserted dryly.

"It's different now," James ran a hand through his hair.

"I wish there was something we could do," Peter whined.

James sighed, "Me too Pete. This whole thing just feels so important and heavy. It's like getting to finals for the Quidditch Cup except there is no practice for this."

Sirius tilted his back and lolled his head to the side, his eyes landing on the preacher. "What if there was?" Sirius murmured.

James stopped pacing to look at him, "What?"

Sirius sat straight up, "Listen, how much time do we have before the wedding?"

"About 45 minutes," Remus checked his watch.

"Good enough," Sirius stood and gestured for the others to do the same. "I have an idea, meet you at the back of the church in ten minutes."

In the bridal room, Lily was in similar state. Marlene, Alice, and Dorcas all stood or sat outside of her wake. The elaborate dress she wore whooshed around as she walked in circles about the place.

"Lily you need to calm down," Marlene stated.

"I can't just calm down, I'm getting married for god sake. The whole thing is nerve-wracking! Anything could go wrong! What if I forget my vows? Oh my god I did! I can't remember my vows! What am I going to do?!"

"You didn't forget them," Marlene said dismissively.

Lily rounded on her friend mad, "Why is that?"

Marlene looked the bride dead in the eye, "you didn't write any."

Just then there was a knock at the door and Alice, the maid of honour, got up to open it. "Oh hello Sirius," she greeted cheerfully.

"Hey Al," Sirius stepped in.

"Sirius is everything alright? How's James?" Lily asked desperately. "He's planning on leaving isn't he?"

"Lily relax," Sirius put his hands on her shoulders to steady her. "James is fine but nervous just like you so I've come up with a solution. You and your wedding party have to come to the back of the church right now?"

"Why?" Lily eyed him suspiciously. "If this is some sort of prank Sirius I swear to God -"

"Lilykins would I do such a thing to you and Jamesie?" Sirius pouted. "Just come on, trust me." With a look her friends, they all filed out of the room, quietly slipping through a side door unnoticed. The back of the church just had a small paved area with a few dustbins and a couple feet of grass before coming to a dense treeline. On the paved portion, James, Remus, and Peter stood anxiously.

"What is that dog up to?" James hissed.

"We're about to find out," Remus pointed to a side as Sirius appeared with the female half of the wedding party.

"Everyone customary positions please," Sirius announced guiding Lily to stand in front of James. They all looked at each other confused until Sirius said exasperated, "Come on you lot, you know where you're supposed to stand." Suddenly it clicked and they got into a rudimentary formation of the wedding set-up. Sirius smugly produced some papers and asked, "Shall we begin?" It took a moment for Lily and James to realise they were meant to answer and nodded although they weren't quite sure what they were agreeing to.

Sirius read out –

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here today to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony…so stick around for it in another half hour. If any person, other than expert psychiatrists, can show just cause why they may not be joined together let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

James glanced at Lily, her eyes sparkled with mirth and Lily couldn't help returning James's wide grin.

"Marriage is a union of husband and wife in heart, body and mind (although I doubt Lily wants to share James's mind, it's a scary place that). It is intended for their mutual joy, and for the help and comfort given to one another in prosperity and adversity. But more importantly, it is a means through which James will have finally achieved his second year promise of marrying Lily someday and, as everyone who has been around him hopes, he will finally shut up about marrying Lily someday. Through marriage, James and Lily make a commitment together to face their disappointments, embrace their dreams, realize their hopes and accept each other's failures and boy does James have a few. James and Lily will promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout their lives together, through mutual understanding, openness, and sensitivity to each other. If that's muggle for Lily will hex James into oblivion if he screws up then sure okay."

At this Alice and Marlene snorted and Remus and Peter chuckled under their breath. The bride and groom had the good grace to blush but did not contradict their 'pastor'.

Sirius continued resolutely keeping a straight face, "We are here today behind God's house's back because marriage is apparently terrifying – not that I intend to find out myself – but hopefully this will keep you two nutcases calm enough to get through the real ceremony without having mental breakdowns in front your families. Now, this occasion marks the celebration of love and commitment with which this man and this woman begin their life together. Let us start,"

_Sirius turned solemnly to Remus,__  
_  
"Who gives this woman in mock-marriage to this man?"

Remus looked at his best mate ever so weirdly, "Her friends and I?"

Sirius nodded once and turned to face front again,__

"This is a beginning and a continuation of their growth as individuals. With mutual care, respect, responsibility, and knowledge comes the affirmation of each one's own life, happiness, growth and freedom. With respect for individual boundaries, not that James ever respected Lily's, comes the freedom to love unconditionally, James did it anyway. Within the emotional safety – but knowing Lily's temper not physical safety - of a loving relationship, the knowledge self-offered one another becomes the fertile soil for continued growth. By gathering together all the wishes of happiness and our fondest hopes for peace and quiet after twelve months of wedding fever from all present here, we assure them that our hearts are in tune with theirs but our heads could do without the aches."

"Amen," murmured Dorcas audibly. Everyone, pastor included, had to snicker at ground.

Sirius regained control and bestowed his best withering look on her but continuing, "These moments are so meaningful to all of us, for what greater thing is there for two human souls than to feel that they should join together, to strengthen each other in all labor, to minister to each other in all sorrow, to share with each other in all gladness, and still require a practice ceremony. This relationship stands for love, loyalty, honesty and trust but most of all for friendship. Before they knew love they were friends… well it was more like a hate/love relationship. James loved to imagine he and Lily had a relationship and Lily simply hated James. But nonetheless it was from this seed of complicatedness that grew their destiny. Do not think that you can direct the course of love, wish someone would've told James that earlier. For if it finds you worthy, love shall direct you."

_Sirius faced James somehow maintaining that neutral expression,__  
_  
Do you James Potter take Lily Evans to be your wife? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion (well we know you've done that), forsaking all others, keeping yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?

James fought to hold his composure as he said, "I do."

Sirius switched to Lily,

Do you Lily Evans take James Potter to be your husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better for worse, in sadness and in joy to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keeping yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?

Lily just smiled fondly, "I do."

_Sirius fished in his pocket and took two small key rings. He winked at the couple, "Figured you'd want to save the actual rings for the real deal." They nodded comprehendingly, lips twitching. __  
_  
Sirius continued his sermon, "May these rings be blessed as the symbol of this affectionate best mate trying to help his friends. These two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever they go, may they always return to one another. Whatever battles they fight against Voldemort, may they always come home safely. May that home they establish together be such a place that many will find a friend there. May these rings on their fingers symbolize the touch of the spirit of love, and of Gryffindor, in their hearts.

_Sirius handed one key ring to James._"James, in placing this ring on Lily's finger, repeat after me. Lily, you are now consecrated to me as my wife from this day forward, and I give you this ring as a pledge of my love, as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed."

James slid it on Lily's finger, forgetting the absurdity of the moment, focused only on her. "Lily, you are now consecrated to me as my wife from this day forward, and I give you this ring as a pledge of my love, as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed."

_When instructed to do so, Lily took her key ring and put it on James. She had the craziest urge to cry and laugh at the same time._"James, you are now consecrated to me as my husband from this day forward, and I give you this ring as a pledge of my love, as the symbol of our unity and with this ring I thee wed."

Sirius spread his arms wide, "And so, by the power vested in me by right of being the best man, I now pronounce you ready to get married. Let's hope your ceremony goes this well. You may now kiss the bride but if you want to save that bit we totally understand."

Everyone finally laughed out loud and James kissed Lily's cheek. Both of them hugged Sirius, thanking for this on short notice. Remus looked down at his watch and yelped, "OI! Speaking of short notice, your wedding is starting in ten minutes!" With looks of alarm, they scurried back through the side door, hustling to get ready.

No one else in the church had a clue. It was joy and happiness that had the bride and groom smiling so widely at certain parts of the sermon. It was pride and friendship that caused the best man to looks so smug. It was excitement that made the bridesmaids giggle and the groomsmen snigger. And when the couple kissed for the first time as man and wife, it was just joke the maid of honour made about 'not going for her cheek'. Only the bridal party knew what it really meant and why two key rings would lay linked in Lily's jewelry box right where her wedding band was supposed to go.


End file.
